Ahsoka Finds Out What She Did On Mortis
by ninicamarillo
Summary: When Ahsoka wakes up after being cursed by the Son It tells how she got over that BEFORE GHOST OF MORTIS BUT AFTER ALTAR OF MORTIS.


**~ Ahsoka Finds Out What She Has Done On Mortis~**

**I Made this fic because I know we all wanted to know how she knew about her dark side. SO HERE WE GO MY SEXY BLAWKS**

Ahsoka woke up from her curse. Anakin hugged her. Ahsoka was confused.

" Hey Snips." Anakin said. Ahsoka looked confused she looked around.

" What's going on?" Ahsoka asked. Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled at her. Then she looked back at Anakin. He had a sad face.

" Not much." Anakin said. Anakin helped her up. Obi-Wan handed her lightsaber to her. The Father started talking. Ahsoka turned to a beautiful body and gasped. It was the Daughter. She began to breath hard and she looked at Anakin. Anakin looked at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was trembling with fear and shock. Anakin went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Everything is going to be ok Snips." Anakin said. Tears were brimming in Ahsoka's eyes. Anakin hugged her. They walked off to the broken ship. Ahsoka looked at Anakin. She kept on walking then she collapsed to the floor. She grunted. Anakin and Obi-Wan helped her up. Ahsoka held her head in agony. She gasped. She was having a vision. Anakin looked at her and put a finger on her forehead and saw her vision. It was the Son.

" Ahsoka you will be on the dark side." The Son said.

" Leave her alone!" Anakin yelled. The Son laughed.

" Its her or you. Make your choice." The Son said. Anakin got out of the vision. Anakin pulled Ahsoka out. Ahsoka fell to the floor.

" What was that?" Ahsoka said. Anakin helped her up.

" That was The Son." Anakin said.

" What did he do to me I feel clouded." Ahsoka said. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

" What is it?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin closed his eyes and he made one salty tear come down his cheek. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan noticed it.

" We will explain it later. Lets get back to the ship." Anakin said. Ahsoka sighed and kept on walking. When they the ship Anakin sat down right across from Ahsoka. Ahsoka rubbed her arm and grunted.

" Are you ok?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka showed him her arm. There was a bit mark from the Son. She needs to know what happened there. Anakin sighed.

" What is that?" Ahsoka said. Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

" Alright it's time for you to know what happened when you were under a….trance." Anakin said. He took a deep breath.

" Alright it started when the Son took you and we flew after you but he was too fast. We crashed the ship and I went looking for you. I found you and you had yellow eyes and black veins all on you. You knew who I was but that was your dark self. Me and Obi-Wan battled you then The Son and Daughter crashed through the window. We all fell down. Obi-Wan got the sword to kill the Son and you took it and gave it to him. Then the unthinkable happens The Son…..killed you and I thought you were dead I didn't know what to do." Anakin explained. Ahsoka and Anakin started to cry. Ahsoka jumped into his arms.

" I'm so sorry Master." Ahsoka said. Anakin hugged her tightly.

" Its alright Snips." Anakin said.

" You saved me?" Ahsoka said.

"Technically I did but Daughter actually sacrificed herself for you." Anakin said. Ahsoka gasped. The Daughter gave up her own life for Ahsoka.

" She died for me." Ahsoka said.

" Well the Son stabbed her so she wanted to help you." Anakin said. Ahsoka smiled. Anakin held her tightly.

" I will never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka…..never." Anakin said. Ahsoka tightened her grip. Anakin liked this closeness. Obi-Wan walked in.

" Im sorry for interrupting but someone needs to fix the ship." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka huffed.

" Well this ship needs a womans touch." Ahsoka said. They laughed.

" You know how to fix ships?" Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded. She went into a door and got goggles and tools. Obi-Wan and Anakin jaw dropped open. The tools weren't even supposed to be in there.

" I take this just in case." Ahsoka said. She jumped in a hole and started to work. Anakin and Obi-Wan laid down and slept.


End file.
